


Working with dwarves

by Isilloth



Series: Back to Middle-Earth Month 2019 [45]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MEM, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: For Áracarme working with dwarves on building Nargothrond was a very enriching experience





	Working with dwarves

**Author's Note:**

> For B2MeM Bingo prompts:  
> All OCs all the time - O64 an artisan,  
> Elven Realms - I29 Nargothrond

Áracarme was delighted. She worked alongside the dwarves of the Ered Luin, building the Nargothrond. The caves were incredible, beautiful even without their job, and enriched by their chisels and ores imported from dwarven mountains and taken from some of the treasures from Valinor were simply stunning. 

  
Dwarves were very interesting to work with. They knew the secrets of their craft and they were not first to share it, but when someone earned their trust, they could learn a lot... They trusted only people who they admired and she was admired by them. For her craft and for her talent.


End file.
